Your Love
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Heartbroken and alone, after Edward leaves her, Bella decides to run away from her home of Forks, Washington to Volturi Castle. Will a certain vampire win her heart and teach her to love again? Alec/Bella pairing! :) Enjoy!
1. I am going to Volterra!

Your Love

* * *

I never knew I can cry so hard when Edward left me near the forest. I want to die, I want to see Alice's cheery face, have Jasper's calming personality with me, Esme's motherly self telling me to eat, Emmet's hugs envelope me in warmth, Carlisle's kindness to guide me, Rosalie's beauty to envy and most of all I want to see Edward's beautiful gold eyes.

_But that's never gonna happen... _I keep telling myself as I lay on the cold forest floor, crying. I still want to become a vampire no matter what. I remember Edward saying something about the Volturi, the royal vampires. I made my decision when Edward was here that I was to become a vampire and now that Edward left doesn't change anything. I can and _will _go to Volterra, Italy and ask the Volturi to change me.

_What about Charlie and Renee? _I asked myself and started thinking of how they would feel that their daughter, Bella, has gone missing. What Charlie would do just to find me. Renee would cry for days on end until they found me dead or alive...

_What about Jacob? _I thought amidst my other thoughts. Jacob Black, my best friend since childhood and dear family friend to the Swans. I love Jacob just as much as _Edward._ I cringed at the thought of _him_. The man who taught me that there is such thing called love, someone who taught me that a small, isolated town isn't always boring.

_I am going to the Volturi and getting changed! I am. I am. I am! _I repeated in my head to reassure myself. To guarantee myself that I, Isabella Swan, will become a vampire no matter what. I picked myself up off the cold forest floor and looked up. I saw that is was night time.

_Perfect now all I have to do is get my things and drive to the airport... _I said to myself and went up to my room. I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked in the driveway so that means he isn't here yet and my plans of running away is going smoothly. I thought of my old life, _this _life, the life I'm running away from. All my friends, my family gone forever. I packed and slowly crept my stuff to my truck until I packed everything and was ready to go.

One hour later

* * *

I have packed everything and i'm already driving to the airport in my rusty, old truck. The truck Charlie bought me as a gift when I arrived here. I saw the airport come into view and re thought everything.

_What if they decline me and eat me instead of changing me? What if i'm caught? What about my friends and family? What about everyone I loved? Edward? No! I am gonna go to Volterra, I am gonna change, I am going to forget him! _I thought to myself confident and got the strength to sit up straight and smile as I drove.

"I am going to Volterra!" I yelled to myself confidently and parked in the airport parking lot.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review and I'll continue this story...**


	2. Landing in Volterra

Your Love

_**7 reviews! Aw thank you so much to:**_

_**you are my thunder**_

_**Ilovemydad**_

_**Adoxagraphy Angelus**_

_**gigicullen**_

_**Amy x**_

_**sacoyawild**_

_**anonymous**_

_**Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

* * *

As I sat on in my seat I couldn't stop fidgeting. The old woman next to me looked at me and smiled.

"You ok dear?" The old woman asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine just nervous..." I replied.

"First time on a plane huh? Don't worry everything is gonna be ok, dear..." The old woman said nicely and patted my hand. I nodded again and slightly eased in my seat.

_Can't go back now... _I thought to myself and tried to pay attention to something else. I sighed and tried to relax as we were taking off. It felt as if this was my first time on a plane so I tensed as the plane got in mid-air.

_Calm down Isabella, I can do this... _I thought to myself and took deep breaths. We were in mid-air and I relaxed. I looked around and saw they were playing a movie. I shrugged and started watching it. After awhile I got bored and drifted off to sleep.

_**~Landing in Volterra~**_

"Alright everyone we are landing in Volterra, Italy in 30 minutes please get ready..." The captain announced over the intercom and I yawned.

"I slept that long?" I mumbled to myself and gathered my tote bag. I sat there waiting for the impact of the plane's wheels on the tarmac ground. After waiting a few minutes we finally landed in Volterra. My heart was jumping in shock that I just ran away from home. I shakily got up and nearly fell but the old woman next to me helped me stay balanced.

"Thanks..." I said and she smiled.

"No problem dear..." She replied and I nodded and got out of the plane. I looked up and saw it was cloudy.

_Great... _I thought to myself and walked away. I looked around and got a taxi.

"Volturi Castle please..." I said and the man nodded and drove me there. Once we arrived I paid him and got out. I looked up at the eerie, dark castle and shuddered at how cold it is. I knocked on the door and was let into a room with a woman sitting behind it.

"Hi welcome to Volturi Castle, i'm Giana..." The woman said cheerfully and I smiled.

_I'm at Volturi Castle... _I thought to myself amazed...

_**Please review! Also to sacoyawild I know my chapters are short, I really sorry my lovely readers and reviewers but school starts tomorrow and then I would have some time to work on my stories. I am sorry if this was short, please review!**_


	3. So sorry! Authors Note READ IT

_Guys, I'm so sorry. _

_Really, I am. This is ((sadly)) ;n; an author's note. _

_I want to apologize to the beautiful people that fav, review, and follow this story. It means SOOOO much to me, and it's really special for you all to even bother reading/reviewing/following/favoriting this story and I love you all. But..._

_I just, I'm losing ideas, and no one is really inspiring me lately. I've been writing a lot of other fics for my friends ((all of them are Edward/Bella: Civil War is being written up now, I still have my gangster one in 1930s, and then a politician one in 1920. And then Bella as a victim to a rape with Edward as a detective. Ya, that's about 4 fics and then I have other fandoms too))_

_And just... I don't feel that spark. I will have it one day, but it's not coming now. This story will be on a little writer's block hiatus until I can juggle all my fics, Track, and high school and maybe finally I may get inspiration. _

_I feel like I've let my readers down, and I'm sorry._

_I'm a terrible person. And I'm sorry ;n;_

_I feel like I've lost my readers in this three year disappearance, and I can only blame myself._

_I would love some inspiring reviews or something, it would help my lovelies. Thanks guys, you're all beautiful people, love you. :)_

_And I'm sorry, really truly sorry, and I want to cry in the corner,_

_Andrea ;n;_


End file.
